


Break A Nail

by DittyWrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Conversations, F/F, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: After dropping in to pay Bruce a quick visit, Clark discovers some new information which he isn't sure he needed to know.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Lois Lane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Break A Nail

It wasn't often that Clark had the opportunity to surprise Bruce at home and when he had chosen to drop in, he had expected Bruce to have company. With the amount of children and businesses the man possessed, it would have been silly to think he would be free. However, what he was not expecting to find was-

“Selina Kyle.” Outstretching a hand to the undeniably beautiful woman as she stood next to Bruce, Clark held no ill-will against her on principle despite disagreeing with her choice of lifestyle. He knew of her history with Bruce and a lesser man would feel jealousy or worry at their partner still having such strong contact with their ex. Not Clark though, since Bruce held his complete trust. “Nice to meet you again.”

“Clark Kent,” Selina responded in turn, “it’s been quite a while. I hope I’m not eating into an _appointment_ you have with grumpy here?” The subtle lilt in her voice causing Clark's cheeks to flush slightly as he realised that she was aware of the situation with Bruce.

“Bruce? Grumpy?” Clark chuckled, noting the stoic expression on Bruce’s face as he was mocked. “How can you say that, Miss. Kyle? And no, just thought I would visit since I was in town.”

“If you’re both quite finished,” Bruce interjected, “what can I do for you, Clark?”

“Lois and I were-“

“Lois Lane is in town?” Selina’s voice cut across the pair and her eyes possessed a sudden glint of interest at the mention of the plucky journalist.

“Yeah.” Clark answered, turning to face her with only a slight furrow of his brow. “She’s been put up at the Metropolitan by the Planet for a few days. Got a corruption angle she needs info on but her source lives in Gotham.”

“How is Lois?” Bruce asked.

“Still working like a demon." He grinned. "Last I spoke to her she was complaining about a date she’d been on at the weekend.” Laughing at the recollection and the vitriol which Lois held as she spoke about it, Clark continued. “Guy didn’t think women should be journalists. I think she smacked the upside of his head before leaving.”

A grunt of what could have been approval came from Bruce’s throat. Lois Lane was a woman who needed no support from anyone. Her relationship with Clark may have mellowed to little more than a deep friendship but her well-being would always be at the top of his priority list.

“Interesting.” Selina muttered, a smile quirking the corners of her mouth as she set herself in motion.

Dropping her hand into the leather satchel which lay flat against her hip, Selina’s hands rooted around for a moment before pulling free a small clear bottle and a cotton ball. As the cap of the bottle was removed, she dipped the cotton ball in the liquid and applied it to the nail of her thumb; holding it in place with a steady grip.

A smell, strongly chemical and unpleasant, assaulted Clark’s senses and he took a small step back to place some distance.

“Are you in town for the same thing or do you have other business?” Bruce threw out as Selina continued to work along her fingers, removing her false nails and dropping them in one of the sewn pockets within the satchel. He was forced to bite back a long-suffering sigh as he pieced together her intentions and he instead switched his focus to the other occupant of the conversation.

Considering Bruce’s words, Clark shook his head.

“Same story as Lois.” He confirmed, “But I also have one or two little things I’d love to discuss with you if you can slot me in, rich boy.”

" _Discuss_." Selina muttered, a healthy level of disbelief in her tone.

With a slight roll of his eyes despite a spark of heated interest from within his gut, Bruce gave a short nod.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Ooh, only half an eye-roll,” Selina muttered, admiring her short and natural nails for a moment before shooting furtive glances at the pair, “No idea how you earned the favouritism, Mr. Kent, but the last time I called him rich boy he threatened to disinvite me from the next Wayne Gala.”

“No, I threatened to disinvite you because you had just had a warrant issued for your arrest for suspected theft.”

“Innocent until proven guilty. Agreed, Clark?” Selina tilted her head, inviting him to agree with her.

“Hey! Don't ask me.” He offered good-naturedly, holding up his hands as a sign of surrender before adjusting his glasses. “I’m a journalist, not a judge.”

“Well this has been lovely,” Selina cut in, running a hand through her shock of dark hair, “but I think I may go see if Miss. Lane needs any help with her _investigation_. Ciao.”

Her small heels clacking against the wooden flooring, Clark watched as Selina slipped through the front door and disappeared and his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Did she- Bruce?” Twisting to face his friend, Clark was a picture of uncertainty and Bruce felt a thrill of amusement as he watched the wheels turning within his head. “Is she going to- do her and Lois have a,” he paused, “thing.” He finished lamely.

“Selina does what she wants.” Bruce commented, pulling free his hands from their folded position across his broad chest to gesture at the door Selina had just disappeared through. “I know that more than anyone.”

“You know what? It’s not my business.” Clark concluded after a moment, offering Bruce a genuine smile as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his denim. “Although I don’t get why she removed her nails. Lois loves fake nails and she has an appointment every other week to get them done.”

Not wanting to have this particular conversation, Bruce instead clapped a hand on Clark’s shoulder and directed him towards the kitchen where the delicate but definite scent of lunch could be detected.

“Don’t think too much about it, Clark.”


End file.
